Lernean Hydra
The teratoid template from the Immortal's Handbook increases a creature's size category by three, with all that entails. This is a hyrdra akin to the one you can find at the beginning of the videogame "God of War". Statblock |DR=15/–; Fast Healing 15 |fort=+31 |ref=+27 |will=+16 |spd=60 ft. (12 squares), swim 60 ft. |melee=Bite +46/+46/+46/+46/+46 ( /19-20/ ) |BAB=+40 |grp=+122 |space=70 ft. |reach=45 ft. |atkopt=Power Attack |sa=Special Attack of Opportunity (see below) |str=50 |dex=20 |con=29 |int=10 |wis=10 |cha=10 |sq=Scent |feats=Combat ReflexesB, Damage Reduction x5, Epic Weapon Focus (Bite), Greater Critical Multiplier (Bite), Greater Weapon Focus (Bite), Improved Critical (Bite), Improved Critical Multiplier (Bite), Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (Bite) |skills=Hide +9, Swim +20 (+28 avoid hazard) }} Details The Hydra was the offspring of Typhon and Echidna, noisome creatures of the Goddess who became Hera. It was said to be the sibling of the Nemean Lion, the Chimaera and Cerberus. Hydras can attack with all their heads at no penalty, even if they move or charge during the round. A hydra can be killed either by severing all its heads or by slaying its body. To sever a head, an opponent must make a successful sunder attempt with a slashing weapon. (The player should declare where the attack is aimed before making the attack roll.) Making a sunder attempt provokes an attack of opportunity unless the foe has the Improved Sunder feat. An opponent can strike at a hydra’s heads from any position in which he could strike at the hydra itself, because the hydra’s head writhe and whip about in combat. An opponent can ready an action to attempt to sunder a hydra’s head when the creature bites at him. Each of a hydra’s heads has hit points equal to the creature’s full normal hit point total, divided by its original number of heads. Losing a head deals damage to the body equal to half the head’s full normal hit points. A natural reflex seals the neck shut to prevent further blood loss. A hydra can no longer attack with a severed head but takes no other penalties. Each time a head is severed, two new heads spring from the stump in 1d4 rounds. A hydra can never have more than twice its original number of heads at any one time, and any extra heads it gains beyond its original number wither and die within a day. To prevent a severed head from growing back into two heads, at least 5 points of fire or acid damage must be dealt to the stump (a touch attack to hit) before the new heads appear. A flaming weapon (or similar effect) deals its energy damage to the stump in the same blow in which a head is severed. Fire or acid damage from an area effect may burn multiple stumps in addition to dealing damage to the hydra’s body. A hydra does not die from losing its heads until all its heads have been cut off and the stumps seared by fire or acid. A hydra’s body can be slain just like any other creature’s, but hydras possess fast healing (see below) and are difficult to defeat in this fashion. Any attack that is not (or cannot be) an attempt to sunder a head affects the body. Targeted magical effects cannot sever a hydra’s heads (and thus must be directed at the body) unless they deal slashing damage and could be used to make sunder attempts. Skills: Hydras have a +2 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks, thanks to their multiple heads. A hydra has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Feats: A hydra’s Combat Reflexes feat allows it to use all its heads for attacks of opportunity. Tactics Hydras prefer ambush above all other tactics. In ideal circumstances, an opponent (or group of opponents) would be lured into the creature's lair, where it would attack from hiding. The lair would be designed to the specifications of the hydra, so that it might be able to reach all places within the cave without having to move, and also so that it might be able to occupy the exit, blocking retreat. In ideal circumstances, the hydra's lair would be fit with a dimensional anchor, to prevent ANY kind of excape. However, times can be hard sometimes, and hydras have to eat like anyone else. If it can't lure sizable foes into its lair, it will go out hunting. Even there, however, it prefers ambush. Preferably, the bulk of its body will be completely concealed while the heads alone are able to attack. Hydras prefer the sea to land, and are a blight upon shipping. The water can easily hide the creature's body while the heads tear ships apart, then pick off the sailors from the water one by one. Category:CR 21 Category:Immortal's Handbook Category:Magical Beast Category:Epic